


close enough to touch

by lostinwander (the_silverdoe)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lance gets jealous, Prompt Fill, What else is new, it starts with keith but i promise it's allurance, the team is all out on the dance floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silverdoe/pseuds/lostinwander
Summary: “I assume you don’t know how to dance the classic Altean waltz?” she asks.“Actually, I’ve been taking lessons from Coran.”“Really?” she raises an eyebrow, taken aback. “Why?”“Oh, you know,” Lance replies airily. “Just in case some lovely Altean Princess finally decides she wants to dance with a handsome man like me.”





	close enough to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is a prompt fill for an IRL story ask, [found here](http://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com/post/168029185580/this-one-time-i-was-dancing-with-one-of-my-good). 
> 
> "This one time I was dancing with one of my good friends, and the whole time he was pestering me about how I enjoyed dancing with a different person more than him. [...] eventually his pestering was too much for me to handle, so I just burst out "Pls just stop, ok? I probs shouldn't say this, but I actually like dancing with u a lot more, so pls accept that people like you!" to which he replied, "Now ur gonna make me blush""
> 
> It's short, but the Allurance tag needs more love and who isn't a sucker for your pairing dancing together, right?

“Keith, why aren’t you dancing?”

The paladin in question lifts his head just enough to give her a dead look. She would feel sorry for him if she weren’t so excited to gather the whole team together on the dance floor.

“Is there a reason I have to?” he asks.

For the past varga, Keith’s done nothing but lean against the wall in the furthest corner of the great hall with a bored expression on his face. Allura knows this behavior isn’t out of the ordinary for him, but while the rest of the paladins have been enjoying themselves out on the dance floor, she can’t help but wish the  _ whole team _ could be out there together — like the big happy family they are.

“There are several,” she replies. “First of all, it’s a celebratory occasion honoring the union of three different civilizations that have been at odds with each other for over several decapheebs. Second of all, the entire team is out there and we aren’t complete without you. And lastly, you’ve already had four glasses of Nunvil. You have no excuse.”

Keith frowns, clearly not in agreement with any of the above Allura has just said. But regardless of how he feels, Allura won’t take no for an answer. Reaching out and grabbing his wrists, she walks backwards, pulling Keith with her towards the center of the room.

“Let — me — go,” Keith growls through gritted teeth as he tries to wriggle out of her grip. Fortunately for Allura, she’s stronger than all of the paladins combined — excluding Hunk, who would add an unfair advantage to the others — so it takes no effort for her to drag him out to the dance floor.

Once they’re out there, she releases her grip on Keith and elbows him in the ribs.

“Let’s dance,” she commands with a smile. Keith folds his arms and scowls up at the ceiling.

“Come on, you can do it!” Allura grabs his hands and starts swaying them to the music, her head bobbing along with the beat.

Somehow, over the last few quintants, Lance and Pidge had managed to teach the Olkarians how to create a machine he had termed “an audio sound system.” Although Allura’s never heard anything like this Earth music before, she has to admit, it’s incredibly fun and causes something within her to simply  _ move _ .

As the current song continues, Keith starts to relax slightly, but doesn’t quite lose himself to the music. Allura smirks. It’s a start. With a wide grin, she begins to inch them closer to the middle of the floor where Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are dancing.

“Look who I brought,” she tells them, twirling Keith into their midst.

“Whoo, awesome!” Hunk exclaims, throwing his arms around Keith and pulling him into their circle. Shiro and Pidge clap their hands and cheer as all three of them proceed to crowd in on Keith. Allura pounces in with the rest of them, exhilaration bubbling from the pit of her stomach as she laughs at Keith’s startled expression.

Here in the center of the dance floor, surrounded by everyone she loves, the music feels closer. Allura loses herself in the beat, each pound of the bass sending an explosion of ripples vibrating loudly throughout her chest.

“Having fun?” she yells at Keith. She can hardly breathe from all the excitement — her cheeks hurt from smiling so much and her ears burn feverishly hot but she’s having way too much fun to care.

And then suddenly, without warning, a hand grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the circle. Stumbling out of formation, Allura loses her grounding and grabs onto the closest thing she can for support.

Steadying herself with her hand on someone’s shoulder, she looks up and finds herself staring into ocean blue eyes.

“Hi,” Lance says, his voice low, close.

He’s got one hand still on her wrist and the other on her waist and as he pulls her in closer, she forgets how to breathe.

“H-hello,” she returns. It’s only now as he scowls down at her that she realizes Lance had slipped out of the circle a few ticks ago.

“Why does Keith get to dance solo with you?” he asks.

“He was alone!” she protests over the music. “We needed to have the team all together!”

“He still got to dance with you on his own,” Lance pouts. “I’ve asked you to dance like five times today.”

It’s true. Over the course of the last four vargas, Lance has tried asking her to dance several times. The first two times, she’d still been eating and was determined to finish her meal. The other three times, she had wanted to bond with the rest of the group as a team for just a little bit longer.

“You’re being ridiculous,” she says, pulling her wrist out of his grip. To appease him, she starts moving her body to the beat. “I’m dancing with you now.”

“Mm,” Lance hums in a negative tone as he reluctantly starts dancing too. “Only after I dragged you out.”

“Don’t be silly,” she says, elbowing him in the ribs. “I like dancing with you.”

“Really? Are you sure I’m not second choice?” Lance intones sarcastically. “You danced with Keith voluntarily.”

“Yes, but that’s different,” Allura frowns, her stomach twisting into knots. The idea of dancing with Keith doesn’t make her heart jump dangerously out of her chest. Lance, on the other hand...

“How?”

Allura feels her cheeks heat up. She looks down at the floor at once, eyes trained on the movement of their dancing feet.

If she’s honest with herself, in all of the five times that Lance had asked her to dance, she had merely used food and team bonding as an excuse to avoid exposing herself to the frightening possibility that she might have a certain type of emotional reaction to being in such close proximity to him. Dancing can be an intimate thing, and she’s not sure if she’s ready to discover what that means for them.

“It just is.”

Lance narrows his eyes.

“Okay, alright,” he says, throwing his hands up. “I get it. I’m not the first choice. Am I even the second choice? Actually, you know what — I don’t even want to know.”

He starts to back away from her but she reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Fine,” she snaps, pulling him back, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. “If you really must know, the only reason I didn’t want to dance with you earlier is because — because...”

He continues to stare down at her with pursed lips and dubious eyes. Allura forces herself to hold his gaze.

“Because you make me really nervous.”

Lance’s jaw drops. As if right on cue, the upbeat music from earlier fades away, only to be replaced by something slower.

“Come again?” Lance asks, blinking.

“Don’t make me say it again,” she says, eyes shifting upwards. Several people start tapering off the dance floor, leaving Lance and Allura and a few other stragglers in the center of the room.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lance smirks. “I wasn’t sure if I heard you correctly over the loud music.”

With a great roll of her eyes, she places one hand on his shoulder and interlaces their fingers with the other. Pulling him close, she tilts her head up and levels her mouth with his ear.

“You make me really nervous,” she murmurs.

“Allura? Nervous? Around me?” he grins. “You’re making me blush.”

Allura can’t help but laugh.

“This is an old Altean song,” she tells him, nostalgia filling up her lungs. “It’s traditional for these celebratory occasions. Coran probably picked it out.”

“Huh, interesting,” he says, paying attention to the music. “It’s nice. I like it.”

“I assume you don’t know how to dance the classic Altean waltz?” she asks.

Lance gives her a smug smile, a familiar mischievous glint lighting up in his eyes.

“Actually, I’ve been taking lessons from Coran.”

“Really?” she raises an eyebrow, taken aback. “Why?”

The image of Lance and Coran waltzing together suddenly flashes across her mind. She tries hard not to giggle.

“Oh, you know,” Lance replies airily. “Just in case some lovely Altean Princess finally decides she wants to dance with a handsome man like me.”

Allura has to fight the color that rises into her cheeks at once. With a cough, she gives him an expectant look.

“So, you know how to start, then.”

Lance’s grin widens as he grips her hand tighter.

“Yup. Just follow my lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr [@flusteredkeith](http://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/flusteredkeith)!


End file.
